Canterlot
Canterlot is a city located above the peak sunrise mountains on the edge on Central Equestria. It is populated under 372,190 Mixed Ponies residents. It is also where Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and the rest of the Government Control held in Canterlot. Because of it's purpose and it's type, it is the Capital of Equestria. Informations Having only a sized population from a wide city that's of the edge on the Mountain of Shimmer Falls. Canterlot has an aspiring category of becoming unique and royal in it's style. Many Ponies wanted to go on this city so much as rather than preferring to stay in larger cities such as Manehattan, Fillydelphia and Los Pegasus. But the attraction battled between this Royal City and Alicornia. Canterlot itself is the control of the entire country of Equestria and it's self-powered government. Issued by the Princesses themselves, and the High Order Council. Canterlot is also known to hold on several but many different famous ponies including Photo Finish, Hoity Toity, Fancypants and many more. The City itself holds many different events like the Hearth Warming Eve, The Grand Galloping Gala for the Royal Ponies or High Society holders. Canterlot has many locations to go to. Residential is outside the Inner City and the shops as well. But Government, Luxurious shops and Morale Key Buildings were in the Inner City and near to the Castle itself. Stories related this city into: Harmony Chronicles Officialy Created by Theresa Marie Pascual, Written by Her. In Harmony Chronicles, Canterlot was mentioned and aspiring a setting place for Harmony where she formely lives. Later, Canterlot was used to place a Black Marker on the center of the city ( Preferring to the Entrance Gates of the Castle, Inner City. ) and activated it to turn everyponies into wild, raging beasts. Later, the City itself on the war between the Four Dark Sides War made Canterlot a key place to take. Which either the four goddesses would win over Equestria by taking Canterlot in their control. Once again, it was also reprised as a scene for Harmony's Transformation. Crystal Era Officialy Created by Jean Paul Del Socorro, Written by Lyla Eastela Luna and the Creator itself. Canterlot was mostly mentioned and rather only appears in settings on short or even in long story terms. It was used to be a Closing Ceremony stage for the Opening of the Crystal Era. As Angelica Frost would confront the missing Harmony to find her across the Universe. Later, Canterlot was also attacked by the Changelings once again. But the domain was not under Queen Chrysalis Rule. Rylai and Circle Star have to find out whoever led them, as Nymph was discovered leading them. Battle For Equestria Canterlot was mostly setting in by the time when the dark ponies was able to won over Equestria but official victory was not casted. Princess Celestia and the rest of the entire population of Equestria battles and defends Canterlot for the cause. As Luna later on, betrays her sister in treason and turned into Nova Edge.